


The Messy Bookshelf

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brothers, Childhood OCD, Childhood Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Parenting techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will LoseProving that this series isn't chronological by throwing it right back to Tyler's childhood. As mentioned in Chapter 12 of Fear Will Lose, Tyler kicked off a lot as a child. At this age he hasn't yet been diagnosed with OCD, but suffers with it. This is a small insight into that struggle, and the different ways his family react.





	

"Daddy, Tyler was mean to me again," Zack walked into the living room, tears running down his cheeks as his lower lip quivered.  
"Come here Zacky," Chris replied sympathetically, holding out his arms as the 6 year old climbed into his lap.

"He called me an idiot," Zack sobbed and his dad held him close, rocking the child a little.  
"You ignore him okay little dude? He's wrong, you're very clever."  
"And he slammed the door Daddy,"  
"Okay I'll tell him off, you just walk away from him when he's being moody okay? He's the one being an idiot, not you. You did nothing wrong,"

"I hate him I hate him I hate him," Zack cried against his dad's shoulder.  
"Zack I know he's mean, but don't say hate, okay? It's a very strong word and it will make Mommy sad if she hears it."  
"Daddy why is he always mean to me? It's not fair,"  
"I know it's not fair kid, I know. But I'll tell him off, and I'll make him say sorry,"  
"I want him to stop," Zack sobbed.

"Come on Zack, enough tears, don't worry Daddy will make it better. And hey, how about we go and play basketball in the park later? And we can get ice cream?"  
"No Tyler?"  
"No Tyler, just Zack and Daddy. Naughty boys don't get ice cream."

 

  
"Kelly he's done it again." Chris informed his wife, sitting down at the kitchen table next to her and crossing his arms.  
"Huh?" Kelly asked, not looking up from her crossword.

"Tyler, he screamed at Zack and made him cry again."  
"Oh, is he okay?"  
"Yeah I think so, and I promised to take him for ice cream later."  
"You're taking him out? Oh thank you Chris, he didn't mean it, he needs to know we forgive him."  
"No not Tyler, I'm taking Zack."  
"Can't you take them both?"  
"Kelly I'm not taking him for a treat, he doesn't deserve it, he needs a good smack-"  
"Never say that again!" Kelly snapped.  
"Sorry, sweetie I'm sorry, you know I would never actually touch him, I just mean that he can't be allowed to think that this is okay! This is the fourth time this week, and it's not acceptable."

"Chris he's not a bad kid,"  
"Then why does he keep doing all these bad things?"  
"I, I I don't know, okay? But I can just sense it, he's not trying to hurt Zack, he doesn't do it on purpose."  
"Keep telling yourself that, meanwhile I'm going to go tell him that he's not eating dinner with us tonight. He can have bread and butter after we've finished." Chris said sternly, standing up and walking towards the door.

 

  
Kelly stood at the top of the stairs listening to Chris yelling at Tyler, flinching at each sharp syllable. She had to bite her lip once she heard Tyler begin to cry.

She didn't know what it was, but something in her heart was telling her that Tyler didn't mean to be mean. Part of her admittedly thought that it might just be because nobody expects the worse from their child, but a bigger part of her truly believed that it was out of his control. She knew he couldn't help it, but regardless she had to stay strong whilst Chris punished him.

 

As Chris walked out of Zack and Tyler's room and past Kelly, she turned away from his attempt to embrace her. In the 12 years they'd been married, their parenting techniques with Tyler had been the only dispute they'd ever had. Regardless, as she heard her son's sobs, she couldn't instantly forgive the man who had caused them.

 

"Ty? Baby it's okay, Mommy's here." She said to her 8 year old, crouching down to his height as he sat on the end of his bed and cried into his bent knees.  
"Go away," Tyler cried.

"What happened baby?"  
"Dad screamed at me! And you didn't stop him!"  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but I think you know why Daddy's angry, can you tell me why you made Zacky cry?"  
"Why didn't you stop him!" Tyler yelled, "He shouted at me! I don't like it,"  
"I'm sorry Ty, I really am,"  
"He's an idiot," the young boy sobbed.  
"Tyler please don't use that word, he's your father and he loves you. Baby, why did you call Zack that?"  
"Because he is!" Tyler cried out, flopping against his bed in frustration.

"Why is he?"  
"He ruins EVERYTHING!!" Screamed the boy.  
"Please baby, please don't scream. Just explain using words, tell me what Zacky ruins."  
"I did the bookshelf, I did it right, and then he, he, he just ruined it! He moved the big book and made it all messy and wrong and he touched my clothes Mommy, he touched all my clothes and now they're all messy and I hate him,"  
"Hey hey hey, deep breath baby, you want to sit on Mommy's lap?" Kelly offered, and Tyler nodded sadly, big tears running down his soft cheeks.

Kelly sat on the end of the bed next to him and the little boy climbed onto her legs and rested his head against her chest.

"Baby, if he got your clothes dirty then you need to put them in the white basket and Mommy will make them clean again; and thank you for cleaning up the bookshelf, that's very helpful of you,"  
"But it's wrong! He made it wrong!"  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Just look!" He screamed again, squirming out of her grip and running over to the shelves, then beginning to take books off and throw them on the floor.

"Baby, baby please, don't throw things. I know Daddy was scary, but don't throw things."  
"I have to start again," Tyler sobbed whilst continuing to frantically knock all the fairy tales and illustrated children's stories to the floor.

 

  
"Mommy! I'm home!" Zack called from the front door, and a minute later he skipped into the kitchen holding Chris' hand. Tyler was sat in his seat quietly eating his buttered bread whilst Kelly sat next to him.

"Did you have a nice time sweetheart?" Kelly smiled at her younger son.  
"Yes! Daddy put me on his shoulders and I made 7 baskets! And then he bought me ice cream and I liked the green one and I liked the chocolate one so he got me both!"  
"And you said thank you?"  
"Yes he did, because he's a good boy," Chris smiled, ruffling his hair. "Run up to bed now Zacky, and Mommy will be up in 2 minutes."

"Tyler, what have you eaten this evening?"  
"Just this bread Dad,"  
"And have you got anything you want to say to me?"  
"No," Tyler mumbled.  
"Tyler," Kelly warned him.  
"Sorry," Tyler sulked.  
"And?"  
"And I won't do it again."  
"Alright good, and I apologise for raising my voice at-"  
"Daddy," Zack ran back in, sobbing and burying his face him his dad's legs. "Daddy Tyler threw all my books on the floor,"


End file.
